Wish upon a Dream
by Feniiku
Summary: /One-Shot Sonamy\\ As the girl dreams, her heart wishes.


**Wish upon a Dream**

It is a warm summer night. The refreshingly cool breeze blows softly through her open window, shifting the curtains with a delicate touch. Through a gap in her curtains, gentle moonlight caresses her face, coating her soft, rose fur in an ethereal blue sheen. Her pastel yellow sheets cover her slim frame, moving softly with her breathing. Her eyes twitch behind their lids, and her fingers grasp at the fabric of her pillow, as she dreams.

In her dream, she is wearing her favourite red dress with its white trimming, and the matching knee-length boots that go with it. Her five, shoulder-length spikes are curved into a bob-cut, and held back from her face with a red Alice band, whilst her fringe of three shorter quills is styled to stand without support upon her forehead. Her white gloved hands brush past her spikes to adjust the headband, and she walks forwards.

Her boots crunch on the gravel path as it weaves between the shimmering green hillocks of an un-named wilderness, and large blue birds flit along beside her. These birds keep looking at her with a sense of intelligence, chirping away happily in what could pass as conversation. The hedgehog smiles at them, and keeps walking onwards through endless hills and towards constant clear skies.

Why she is walking, she does not know. But her feet keep moving and she does not tire, so onwards she walks. Until she spies her goal on the horizon. Her legs move faster as she runs towards it, and her arms spread wide in anticipation.

The streamlined blue hedgehog turns to face her, with glittering emerald eyes. That stare makes her stop, unable to move any further, as much as she wants to. It is impossible for her to read, as it always has been. But whenever he looks at her like that, he runs away.

He's always run away when she comes to him.

_Please don't run away..._

She forces her feet to allow her to move forwards once more, and she walks determinedly towards him. Her arms are by her sides, held there by pure willpower when she would rather spread them wide.

_Please, please don't go..._

One foot in front of the other, slowly but steadily the gap between them closes. And she notices something.

_He's not running from me..._

He smiles softly as she gets close, and makes a sweeping bow to her in a manner she would never expect him to. His long spikes drop over his shoulders as he does so, before springing back into place as he stands up straight once more. From over his shoulder he produces a small, white cube of light, and hands it out to her.

_Take it..._

She extends her hand, and takes the light from him, marvelling at its bright warmth for a moment. Then she looks back at the blue hedgehog, wanting to thank him, but discovers that he is gone.

Run away, once more.

At least, this time, he left her something before he went. But the light is too bright to look at for long, so she closes her eyes and holds it close to her chest, feeling a quick rhythm within it, tapping along to the beat of her heart. Its light grows brighter, until she can see nothing but white through her closed eyes.

She awakes, and her alarm clock is ringing. Sunlight is spilling through her window, and birds are singing outside. She sits up, rubs her eyes, and sighs.

"It was only a dream..."

Her hands drop slowly to her lap, and she looks past the end of her bed to the frame on the wall opposite. One of the rare times she'd managed to get him to stand still with her for a photograph to be taken. The image was one of her favourite memories, taken at a beach when he'd promised to spend the day with her. She sighs again, knowing how rare those times are. Sometimes she doubts that he likes her at all.

He's always running away.

She finally reaches to turn the alarm clock off, but pauses, noticing a small envelope on the desk. That wasn't there last night, she is sure of it. Curious, she picks it up, now ignoring the ringing of the clock. Her slim fingers run over the seal on the envelope, and break it open carefully. Something slides out of the packet and lands on the bed beside her. She ignores this object for a moment, choosing instead to read the short letter within the envelope.

_Amy..._

_I know I'm always running from you, and this probably doesn't say much about me. I don't know why you're so devoted to me, it's just so dangerous to be anywhere near me. You should have figured it out by now, I can't-_

Amy's heart crumples within her chest as she reads the next words; words which she has always feared he would say to her.

_-I can't be with you. As long as I have to run, as long as I have to fight, I can't be with you. You fight by my side, and I don't know what to think about this._

_Please forgive me for not telling you this in person Amy, but I had to go._

_But know this..._

_I give you my heart to watch over for me._

Amy swallows the lump in her throat. He's gone to fight again, somewhere he doesn't want her to follow. But his words spring her hope back again.

_Watch over it, because I'll be back for it. Take care, I won't be gone for long._

"No... You never are..."

_I love you. Keep safe._

_Sonic._

Amy blinks at the page, her disbelief in the words forcing her to read them several times more.

_'I love you.'_

Amy looks at the object that fell out of the envelope. It is a small, golden locket, in the shape of a heart. She picks it up, holding it up to the light, and looks at the way it shimmers with the morning sun. Intricate patterns adorn it, and she fiddles with the latch for a moment, curious to see what is inside it.

But then she stops.

No, it wouldn't do to see what is contained within his heart.

Not when those three words finished the letter.

She looks out of the window, watching a flock of birds fly past the hills in the distance. And she smiles.

_I love you..._

-End-

* * *

_A/N:_ I wanted to write this for a few days. I hope the feel I was going for was pulled off correctly, since I'm atrocious at writing in the present tense. Please Read and Review, I'd like to know what people think of this little oneshot :)


End file.
